random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 144: The Muppet Epishowd!
The Muppet Epishowd! is the 144rd episode of the bunker! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Part 1: Intro Kh2cool: It's the Bunker! With our very special guest star: The Muppets! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! (music starts playing. Mr. Candy Cane, 2 Typhlosions (Including Flametail), Pops, and Sweetums) Gretchen, Bubbles, ACF, Candace, and a few others: It's time to play the music! It's time to light the lights! It's time to Defeat Beiber on the Bunker tonight! Phineas, Bob, CC00, Ferb, and a few others: It's time to break the 4th wall! (crack is heard) It's time to dress up right! It's time to defeat Bieber on the Bunker tonight! Bieber: Why did I come up here now? I thought they wanted me to go! And now I'm up here singing terribly on this show! (Mr. Candy Cane comes and takes Bieber away) (short instremental part) A few people: It's time to get things started! Muppets: Why don't you get things started? Kh2cool: It's time to get things started on the inspirational Kh2cool and a few more users: celebrational A few more users than kh2cool and a few more: expectational Everybody: bunkerational! This is what we call the bunker! (moon snail holds trumpet which plays wierd sound) Moon snail: err... I'll try again later. Now for a short commercial break with FOZZIE BEAR and friends! Behind the stage Moon snail: So guys, how are the muppets being here? All but Fafa: great! Fafa: bad, very bad. Max: lol, you're just jelly that these guys are better than you! Moon snail: I like fafa more. Gonzo: that red-hat thing guy is right. Moon snail: . CC00: Maybe but I got an idea! Everyone: What? CC00: I made the Muppetron to make us Muppets! Y'now, cuz this IS the Muppet show! ACF: NO IT'S NOT! It's the Bunker! This is just a Muppet themed episode! Fourth Wall: (cracks) Make it stop.... Bunsen: She may be right but it's a good idea! But first let's try it on my faithful assistant, Beaker! Beaker: Mee mee mee! (ray hits him;nothing happens) Mee? Bunsen: I think your Muppetron is broken! CC00: It only works on humans! If you hit them again, they become human again! Bunsen: Then why didn't Beaker become human? CC00: It only makes people who weren't originally Muppets back to normal! Let's do it to me shall we? (hits himself with ray, becomes muppet) Hey i'm a muppet! YAAAAAAAAAAY! Miss Poogy: Hey Bill Nye, why don't you use your Muppetron to make me a stupid muppet! CC00: Three things: 1, I'm not Bill Nye. That's some other science guy. Two: It's not stupid and I'm not using it on you because you're basically a deformed Miss Piggy! And Three: You know...... I exclaimed my point in the 2nd part. There is no 3rd... thing. Miss Poogy: Fine.... BUT I'LL BE BACK! CC00: Do i look good!?!?!? Bingbang32: No f ing way! (turns CC00 back to normal) CC00: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, i was only a Muppet for 7 seconds. ACF: (hits herself with ray, becomes her plush doll likeness) CC00, fix this! Category:Random Works! Category:The Muppets Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:The Moopets Category:Some other 7th thing.